Nocturno: Hijo de la Noche
by Dhaem17
Summary: Adam Crow era un adolescente normal en un mundo normal hasta que un accidente de laboratorio lo dotó de extrañas habilidades. Ahora la oscuridad es su aliada y él su protector y protector de los inocentes que están perdidos en ella.
1. Génesis

Adam Crow era un adolescente normal en un mundo normal hasta que un accidente de laboratorio que costaría la vida de su padre lo dotó de extrañas habilidades. Ahora la oscuridad es su aliada y él su protector y protector de los inocentes que están perdidos en ella. Un hijo de la Noche... la oscuridad es parte de él y él es parte de ella. Ahora, Adam Crow es ... Nocturno.  
  
NOCTURNO  
  
HIJO DE LA NOCHE: CAPÍTULO 1  
  
  
  
Ricco, Fred y Arnie llevaban seis años dedicandose ha robar tiendas de 24 horas sin ninguna clase de problema, lo cual en NY quiere decir que o tienes una suerte que asusta o eres más de lo que pareces. Esos tres solo se habían limitado a tener suerte, mucha. La poli nunca los había pillado, tipos como Daredevil o el trepamuros tampoco.  
  
Si, mucha suerte... pero la suerte no dura eternamente. Y esa noche la suerte se les había acabado cuando vieron a aquel tipo saltando desde una azotea hacia ellos, justo cuando salían de la tienda. En menos de un minuto los tres estaban inconscientes en el suelo, horas más tarde declararían que su asaltante se movía como un animal salvaje.  
  
- Aquella cosa... no era humano -balbuceó Fred- Saltaba... y tenía garras ¡mirén como le ha dejado la cara a Ricco!  
  
Pero no vieron como el extraño volvía a subir a las azoteas y su vagabundeo en la noche lo llevaba a un cementerio. No vieron como se arrodillaba ante una pequeña lapida. Seguro que entonces no les habría parecido un animal salvaje.  
  
- Hola papá.  
  
No esperaba una respuesta, nunca la había, pero como todas las noches desde hacía unos meses, seguía visitando la tumba de su padre.  
  
"Antes le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, papá ¿recuerdas?... pero ahora ya no. Supongo que en cierto sentido gracias a ti. No paro de preguntarme que dirías de lo que hago ahora, puede que no te gustara, pero es mi camino, ya está decidido"  
  
El extraño miró hacía el cielo nocturno y suspiró.  
  
"Antes le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, pero ya hace mucho de eso. Mucho tiempo"  
  
* * *  
  
Hace seis meses, aproximadamente...  
  
- Adam...  
  
- ...  
  
- Adam, escucha...  
  
- ...  
  
- ¡Eh! ¡Tierra llamando a Adam Crow! ¿Nos recibes?  
  
- Te oi la primera vez Kate, estaba pensando.  
  
- A veces piensas demasiado.  
  
Adam sonrió. Conocía a Kate desde que los dos eran un par de crios y no tenían secretos entre ellos... Bueno, alguno si. Hay cosas de las que un chico y un chica no suelen hablar por muy amigos que sean. Kate era alta, muy alta para sus dieciseis años. Pese a ser bastante guapa, nunca había tenido novio, dado su caracter rebelde y bastante directo. Los chicos del instituto prefería más a las rubias animadoras que a una chica pálida que acostumbraba a vestir de negro y que era una auténtica aficcionada de las novelas de vampiros.  
  
Adam era solo un poco más bajo que ella, de pelo castaño y bastante delgado. Era el cuatroojos oficial de su clase, aunque a él le importaba bien poco. Era bastante callado y timido, aunque con las personas que conocía... bueno, seguía siendo callado y timido.  
  
Había sido un día bastante largo, sobre todo debido al examen de ciencias. El señor Parker era muy buen profesor, pero bastante exigente a la hora de poner exámenes.  
  
- Creo que voy a suspenderlo- dijo Kate.  
  
- ¿Que te hace pensar eso?  
  
- A mi lo de las fórmulas no me va... lo mio es escribir.  
  
- Je, je, je... tenemos aqui a una nueva Virginia Wolf- bromeó Adam.  
  
- Espero que no, me gustaría mantenerme cuerda...-se paró un momento a mirar su reloj- Diablos, se me hace tarde... tengo que irme Adam, hasta mañana.  
  
- Hasta mañana- dijo mientras se despedía de ella agitando la mano. Con andar lento prosiguió su camino hasta casa. Adam vivía con su padre y su tio en un ático del centro. No era muy lujoso, pero era bastante mejor que la vieja casa de Queens en la que estaban antes.  
  
- ¡Hooola! ¡Ya he llegado! ¿Hay alguien?- exclamó el joven al abrir la puerta de su casa.  
  
- Hola Adam   
  
Recostado en el sofa, leyendo un libro y fumando, se encontraba un hombre de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente, vestido con una sencilla camisa gris y pantalones vaqueros. Tenía una larga cabellera negra y una corta barba cubría su cara. Estaba descalzo.  
  
- Hola tío Jer.  
  
Jeremiah Crow, hermano mayor de Simon Crow y tio de Adam. A lo largo de su vida Jeremiah había sido de todo: vendedor de zapatos, miembro de una banda de motoristas, cocinero, poeta, pintor, escritor... Llevaba unos meses viviendo con su hermano y su sobrino, después de la muerte de su cuñada. Jeremiah era un tipo bastante raro (al menos eso pensaba Adam) que parecía pasar el día escribiendo u oyendo música. Y además estaba forrado, aunque donaba la mayor parte del dinero a organizaciones benéficas. Sus dos últimas novelas habían sido dos de los bestsellers más vendidos de los últimos años y el mes pasado algunos de sus cuadros fueron expuestos en una galeria de arte.  
  
Simon Crow era muy distinto. Era un científico de la corporación Grexx Inc., una compañía de bioingenieria y robótica relativamente joven pero que en los últimos años se estaba haciendo con gran parte del mercado, desplazando a otras como la Cordco. Simon era uno de sus más brillantes empleados, pero eso nunca le había impedido tener tiempo para su familia... hasta la muerte de su esposa, Jane, en un accidente de tráfico. Simon llevaba el último año enfrascado en su trabajo. Practicamente ya no hablaba con su hijo.  
  
Adam dejó sus cosas en su habitación y volvió junto a su tío: - ¿Papa aun no ha vuelto?  
  
- Llamó hace una hora, dijo que hoy saldría tarde del laboratorio.  
  
Adam se volvió y se dirigió hacía la salida.  
  
- ¿Adonde vas? -preguntó su tio.  
  
- Al laboratorio, a ver a papá...  
  
Jeremiah frunció el ceño. El chico parecía dispuesto a un último intento de volver a hablar con su padre: - Bueno, pero ten cuidado. Las calles de esta ciudad son peligrosas.  
  
- Tio Jer... ¡estamos en Nueva York!¡La ciudad del mundo con más superheroes por metro cuadrado! ¿Que podría ocurrirme?- dijo Adam justo antes de salir, riendo.  
  
* * *  
  
- Así, con cuidado.  
  
- Debemos dejar que la mezcla se estabilize.  
  
- Si esta cosa sale bien os invito a todos a una cerveza.  
  
- No bebo.  
  
- Ni yo.  
  
- Pues a un jodido capuccino... esperad, hay una reacción en la muestra.  
  
- Es normal... la fórmula se estabiliza. La mezcla se ha vuelto transparente. Es viable, ahora solo queda llevar a cabo la reacción en el tanque.  
  
- Felicidades caballeros, hemos creado el nuevo suero del supersoldado.  
  
- No anticipemos celebraciones.  
  
  
  
- Simon, ¿puedo hablar contigo? - dijo uno de los miembros del equipo.  
  
Simon Crow se volvió hacía su interlocutor mientras se quitaba pesadamente la mascara de su traje de protección para maniobras en entornos peligrosos controlados: - ¿Qué quieres Philipp?  
  
- Hablarte del suero. Coppler cree que estamos retrasados según el programa, dice que tardaremos aún unos meses en probar esa cosa en sujetos humanos- dijo. y señaló el enorme tanque de cristal lleno de un liquido transparente a su espalda - Y si los de Cordco se nos adelantan perderemos el contrato con los del ejercito.  
  
- Tranquilo, si no podemos probar esa cosa en dos meses haré todo lo posible para adelantar las pruebas... aunque yo tenga que ser el sujeto.  
  
Philipp rió: - Estas loco Crow, ¿lo sabias? En fin... los muchachos y yo vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo ¿vienes?  
  
- No, me quedo aqui, iré preparando esto para las pruebas con roedores. Quizá vaya luego, guardadme un sandwich...  
  
- No puedo prometerte que quede alguno cuando vayas pero lo intentaré.  
  
* * *  
  
- Vaya Adam, hacía tiempo que no venías por aqui.  
  
- Hola señor Winnfred.  
  
El viejo Charles Winnfred, guardia de seguridad de Grexx Inc., conocía a Adam. El chico solía visitar bastante a su padre en el laboratorio, incluso tenía un pase de empleado de rango bajo que le había conseguido su padre. Aunque en los últimos meses Adam no se había acercado por allí.  
  
- ¿Te acuerdas del camino chico?  
  
- Todo recto por el corredor hasta llegar al sector 2-B, luego bajo en el montacargas hasta el subnivel 3, división biológica, y allí todo recto, luego a la derecha hasta llegar al laboratorio.  
  
- Ja ja ja... de acuerdo, de acuerdo... ojalá tuviera yo tu memoria.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Papá?  
  
- ...  
  
- ¿Papá? Soy Adam...  
  
Simon Crow se volvió. En su mano derecha sostenía una jeringuilla mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba a un pequeño ratón gris.  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Adam? ¿Qué haces aqui?  
  
- Tenemos que hablar...  
  
- Ahora no tengo tiempo hijo... quizá mas tarde.  
  
- Nunca tienes tiempo, maldita sea. Siempre estás aqui encerrado, haciendo Dios sabe que cosas para unos jefes a los que puede que jamás veas la cara. Es como si estuvieras muerto, hace meses que no habló contigo... y el tio Jer tampoco es que de mucha conversación.  
  
- Si has venido a darme un sermón creo que podías habertelo ahorrado.  
  
- Desearía que en aquel accidente no hubiera muerto mamá- dijo Adam, con voz cortante y fría - Ojalá hubieras sido tu...  
  
Simon se volvió hacía su hijo: - Adam... yo... - Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el chico dijo: - Lo siento... no... no quería decir eso...  
  
Simon se acercó al muchacho y posó una mano en su hombro: - Mira Adam... hablaremos, no tengo mucho tiempo pero intentaré que...  
  
No pudo terminar de hablar, en ese momento se produjó una explosión en uno de los niveles superiores.  
  
- ¿¡Pero que?!  
  
De repente, otra explosión... donde se encontraban ellos. Adam pudo ver un enorme resplandor rojizo a la vez que un tremendo ruido fustigaba sus oidos. Con sorpresa se dió cuenta de que se encontraba en el aire, lanzado por la explosión.  
  
Y cayó, contra el tanque cilindrico de cristal, atravensándolo. El suero lo inundó, entro en su boca, a través de sus poros, quemandole...  
  
"¡Papá! ¿Donde estas? ¿Que ha ocurrido? Duele... no puedo moverme... ¿Qué es este humo? Huele a quemado... ¿Papá... estas ahí?"  
  
Entonces todo se volvió oscuridad.  
  
CONTINUARÁ 


	2. Mutación

Adam Crow era un adolescente normal en un mundo normal hasta que un accidente de laboratorio que costaría la vida de su padre lo dotó de extrañas habilidades. Ahora la oscuridad es su aliada y él su protector y protector de los inocentes que están perdidos en ella. Un hijo de la Noche... la oscuridad es parte de él y él es parte de ella. Ahora, Adam Crow es ... Nocturno.

NOCTURNO

HIJO DE LA NOCHE: CAPÍTULO 2

De repente, otra explosión... donde se encontraban ellos. Adam pudo ver un enorme resplandor rojizo a la vez que un tremendo ruido fustigaba sus oidos. Con sorpresa se dió cuenta de que se encontraba en el aire, lanzado por la explosión.

Y cayó, contra el tanque cilindrico de cristal, atravensándolo. El suero lo inundó, entro en su boca, a través de sus poros, quemandole...

"¡Papá¿Donde estas¿Que ha ocurrido? Duele... no puedo moverme... ¿Qué es este humo? Huele a quemado... ¿Papá... estas ahí?"

Entonces todo se volvió oscuridad.

Un tiempo después...

- Informamos desde las instalaciones de la empresa bioquimica y tecnológica Grexx Inc., en Manhattan, que hace apenas unos diez minutos ha sido víctima de un atentado que la policía ha atribuido al recientemente reestructurado grupo terrorista de los Neo-Ludistas, obsesionados con erradicar la tecnología del mundo y que ya han atacado en los últimos meses instalaciones de Roxxon, Brand, Cordco, Oscorp, Stark International, etc... Parece haber un alto número de heridos y unas pocas víctimas mortales, seguiremos informando.

No veo... ¿no veo? No, espera, debo estar inconsciente o algo así, o con los ojos cerrados. Oigo voces y gritos, abro los ojos y lo veo todo rojo, no se si por el fuego o por la sangre.

Estoy ardiendo. Me quemo, mi garganta se abrasa por culpa de esa cosa del tanque de cristal. Siento mi piel como si estuviera siendo rascada por mil papeles de lija, un dolor insoportable. Ese líquido debe ser una especie de ácido o algo así. No, no puede ser ácido, no puede... estaria peor de lo que estoy y no me crujirían los huesos. Mis huesos crujen, como si se astillaran y siento que algo ocurre... algo no va bien.

Y de repente todo vuelve a ser oscuro.

Hospital Bellevue

- Bien señor Crow, la recuperación del muchacho ha sido asombrosa. Aún no ha despertado, pero en estos tres días las fracturas de su espalda que le habrían imposibilitado volver a andar han... se han curado. Me atrevo a calificar este hecho de milagroso.

Jeremiah Crow escuchó y observó al doctor, un hombrecillo bajo y rechoncho, de cara sonrosada y aspecto nervioso y desagradable "¿Como puede un cochinillo así llegar a ser médico?" pensó.

- Bien señor Crow - prosiguió, repetitivamente, como si recitara un texto memorizado - Esta curación de su sobrino nos ha llevado a plantearnos si el chico puede ser mutante, ya sabe... y el centro quisiera hacerle unas pruebas y ...

- No.

- ¿Perdón?

- He dicho que no, no le harán ninguna prueba. Dejarán que se reponga y luego me lo llevaré a casa ¿Entendido?

- ¿No quiere saber si su sobrino es mutante? O sea... si lo es podría ser problemático y...

- Me importa un carajo lo que sea. Para mi es una sola cosa: mi sobrino, el hijo de mi hermano. Por mi como si se vuelve azúl y peludo o comienza a lanzar cosas raras por los ojos... seguirá siendo mi sobrino ¿Entendido?

- Bien... entendido - dijo el doctor, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente- Puede pasar a verlo si quiere.

Jeremiah entró en la habitación del hospital. Adam llacía en la cama, con un tubo de suero en su brazo derecho. Si bien sus heridas se habían curado, otros doctores (más competentes que el 'cochinillo' de antes) ya habían informado a Jeremiah de que el muchacho había sufrido secuelas debido a unos productos químicos del laboratorio. No había sido intoxicado, pero su organismo se había visto afectado de forma traumática.

No podría volver a ver la luz del sol sin riesgo de quedarse ciego o sufrir quemaduras. Si Adam quisiera salir de día tendría que vestir abundante ropa negra, guantes y usar gafas de sol a la vez que su cara debía ser cubierta con una crema especial para su caso.

Jeremiah se acercó a su sobrino, que parecía seguir durmiendo. En ese momento, Adam abrió los ojos.

- ¿Tio... tio Jer?

- Si Adam, estoy aqui. Tenemos que hablar.

Hoy he despertado, el tío Jer estaba aqui y hemos hablado.

Papá ha muerto.

Fue un atentado, un grupo llamado los Neo-Ludistas, algunos de sus miembros habían obtenido empleo como guardas de seguridad y eso les permitió preparar una serie de bombas. Y matar a mi padre... ahora que ibamos a arreglar las cosas. Creo que estuve diez minutos en total silencio, dejando caer las lágrimas, sin sollozos ni gritos de dolor...

No me malinterpreteis, sentía dolor y tristeza... pero poco a poco fue substituido por el odio y el deseo de hacerles pagar.

Y lo pagarán.

Residencia de la familia Carter.

Kate fue al hospital una hora después de Jeremiah. Había estado hablando con Adam unas dos horas hasta que tuvo que irse. Lo primero que le llamo la atención fue ver como su amigo estaba ya casi recuperado, en unos días dejaría el hospital. Lo segundo, que su voz parecía haber cambiado levemente, como si fuera más grave, y su extrema palidez.

- Será cosa de los productos químicos - le dijo - Ahora tendré que tomar muchas precauciones para salir a la luz de sol.

Ahora, Kate se encontraba en su casa, intentando estudiar, pero no podía evitar que su mente volviera una y otra vez a Adam. Aún seguía preocupada, no tanto como cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido, pero Kate aún tenía el presentimiento de que a Adam le iba a suceder algo.

De repente, alguién llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Quien...?

Un hombre tan alto y pálido como ella abrió la puerta:

- Kate, vuelvo a la comisaria, cariño. Si viene tu madre del trabajo dile que no me prepare la cena, puede que llegue tarde.

- De acuerdo papá, yo... - Kate se llevó una mano a la cabeza - ¡Ouch!

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó su padre- ¿Otra jaqueca?

- Si, creo que si... pero ya remite, tranquilo.

En algún lujoso ático de Manhattan

- Ese policía se está acercando demasiado.

- Tendremos que hablar con él ¿no cree?

- Podemos comprarlo.

- Ya lo intentamos, es de esos 'incorruptibles'... aún queda alguno por ahí.

- Entonces caballeros, está claro que tendremos que ser más expeditivos con el Sr. Carter ¿verdad?

- Como usted diga Sr. Stonehouse.

- Si jefe, como usted diga.

Días después, en una calle cualquiera...

Es bueno estar fuera del hospital, volver a caminar por la calle, aunque cuando es de día tengo que ir más cubierto de ropa que en invierno y con la cara embadurnada de esta crema para no sufrir quemaduras. Fue esa mañana, de camino al instituto, cuando empece a notar los cambios. Lo primero, que casi me quedo sordo cuando un camión pasó a mi izquierda... fue como si un avión despegara en mis timpanos. Estuve a punto de gritar cuando me lleve las manos a los oidos. Pero lo raro comenzó en ese momento, empece a oir murmullos, voces, toda clase de sonidos que parecían venir de distintos lugares... y que poco a poco fui 'enfocando'. Oi la conversación en susurros de una pareja que estaba a treinta metros de mi. El zumbido de una mosca a diez metros en medio del clamor de la calle. Supe cuanta gente tenía detras de mi oyendoles respirar...

Como es de suponer, me alarmé con todo aquello, creía que me había vuelto loco.

Luego comenzó lo de los olores.

Casi choqué con una mujer cuando me di la vuelta apresuradamente. Pude oler su perfume con toda claridad, el olor del gel de baño... y su propio olor, su olor natural. Noté como la gente dejaba rastros allí por donde pasaba y yo podía seguirlos con claridad, identificarlos, cada uno era único. Con un simple olisqueo hasta podía saber lo que comió una persona el día anterior.

Pero las cosas no acabaron ahí, ni mucho menos.

A la salida del instituto, unas horas más tarde...

- No puedo creerlo - dijo Kate - ¡He aprobado!

- Ya te dije que no sería para tanto, las ciencias se te dan mejor de lo que crees...

De repente una voz a sus espaldas que los dos, por desgracia, conocían demasiado bien:

- ¡Eh¡Monstruos de Feria!

- Mierda, ese estupido de Dolan.

- En todos los institutos hay uno.

- ¡Os hablo a vosotros par de gilis!

Kate y Adam se volvieron hacía el joven que les hablaba. Mucho más alto que Adam, robusto y atlético, de pelo rubio y con todo el aspecto de ser el clásico matón. Y es que lo era.

- Crow, creo recordar que me debes dinero.

- ¿Eh? - musitó un sorprendido Adam.

- Como lo oyes, monstruito nocturno, ya eras raro antes pero ahora te llevas la palma... siempre te he mangoneado para pagar mis almuerzos, pero tu ausencia estas últimas semanas me ha... perjudicado. Quiero mi dinero. - dijo Dolan.

- ¡Joder Dolan¿Como puedes ser tan hijo de...?

- Callate mocosa, esto no va contigo- dijo Dolan, apartando a Kate bruscamente, casi haciendola caer. Alrededor de la escena solo había unos pocos curiosos, de los cuales unos cuantos eran los colegas de Dolan, riendose de lo bien que controlaba las cosas su jefe. Típico.

- Dolan, dejala en paz.

- Pues dame mi dinero Crow, a menos que quieras probar puño.

- No tengo dinero, no ahora. Y no quiero pelear.

- Respuesta equivocada, monstruito - dijo Dolan, y se lanzó contra Adam dispuesto a golpearle. Tras él venían algunos de sus compañeros dispuestos a unirse a la fiesta, mientras Kate miraba horrorizada la escena. Tanto ella como los colegas de Dolan se sorprendieron al ver como éste salía 'volando' y sangrando por la nariz directo al suelo.

Ni siquiera Adam supo muy bien como hizo para tumbarlo.

Pronto una atuténtica marea de curiosos se juntó alrededor del inconsciente matón, mientras Adam, alarmado, tomó a Kate del brazo, alejándose de allí.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos.

He lanzado a un tipo cinco metros de distancia de un golpe... un golpe flojito, ni siquiera golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. Comienzo a tener miedo de mi mismo. ¿Y que hago al salir del instituto? Dejar a Kate y venirme a una vieja factoría abandonada en un solar. Tengo un presentimiento.

Ahora estoy aqui, parado mirando el techo... y voy a saltar.

Y salto.

Y menudo salto... me quedo colgado en las vigas. He saltado lo menos diez metros de altura. Me dejo caer y llego al suelo sin problemas, mis piernas se flexionan como si fueran de goma, no siento vértigo. Comienzo a reirme como un idiota saltando de un lado para otro, rebotando de pared en pared. No solo eso, mi equilibrio también parece haber mejorado drasticamente... soy capaz de sostenerme cabeza abajo sobre una mano sin esfuerzo.

Luego me acuerdo de lo que le hice a Dolan... y me acerco a unos bloques de granito. Una parte de mi me dice que es una locura, que me partiré la mano. Otra, la del presentimiento, me dice que golpee, que no tenga miedo.

Y golpeo, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los abro tardo un poco en interpretar lo que veo. Mi mano ha agujereado el granito. He agujereado un bloque de granito con un puñetazo. ¡Y el puño ni siquiera me duele!

Repasemos... sentidos aumentados, fuerza, agilidad... en ese accidente me ha tocado una pequeña loteria.

Antes de volver a su casa, al anochecer, Adam tuvo que añadir otra habilidad a la lista. Era noche cerrada pero el veía como si fuera de día. Pasó otra semana durante la cual practicó con sus nuevas habilidades, dándose incluso algún paseito por la noche, de tejado en tejado.

Las cosas comenzaron a precipitarse el Viernes, cuando llegó a su ático. Jeremiah se encontraba en el sofá, rodeado de papeles y viendo la televisión.

Adam no pudo evitar oir las noticias.

"... nuevo ataque de los Neo-Ludistas a un pequeño laboratorio afiliado a Brand International. Los responsables del atentado huyen ahora mismo a lo largo de Manhattan en una pequeña furgoneta verde, cerca de la Quinta Avenida mientras son perseguidos por varias patrullas de la policia, pasamos la señal a nuestro helicóptero que..."

- Ah, hola Adam ¿ya has vuelto? - dijo Jeremiah, volviendose hacía el muchacho... que estaba vistiéndose una gabardina negra. Su rostro parecía ceñudo. - Errr... ¿Vas a alguna parte?

- Saldré esta noche, tio Jer, no te preocupes. Quizá vuelva tarde. - dijo Adam, y cruzó la puerta cerrándola tras de si, dejando en el piso a un preocupado Jeremiah.

"Son ellos... ellos. Juré que pagarían y pagarán... tendrán que vérselas conmigo."

CONTINUARÁ 


	3. Venganza

Adam Crow era un adolescente normal en un mundo normal hasta que un accidente de laboratorio que costaría la vida de su padre lo dotó de extrañas habilidades. Ahora la oscuridad es su aliada y él su protector y protector de los inocentes que están perdidos en ella. Un hijo de la Noche... la oscuridad es parte de él y él es parte de ella. Ahora, Adam Crow es ... Nocturno.  
  
NOCTURNO  
  
HIJO DE LA NOCHE: CAPÍTULO 3  
  
De azotea en azotea, a saltos, largos saltos. Se acaba donde pisar, no hay problema, un salto y me agarro al mástil de una bandera. Los sigo, corren abajo en la calle, perseguidos por la policia. Pero ellos son míos. Pagarán por lo que hicieron.  
  
Otro salto, bastante más dificil, a la azotea del edificio de enfrente, me lanzo hacia abajo cuando llegan a una curva, me agarro a la farola y giro. Caigo sobre ellos. Estoy sobre su furgoneta.  
  
- ¿¡Pero que coj...?!  
  
- ¡¿Qué nos ha caido encima?!  
  
Mientras huían de la policia tras su último atentado, los cinco Neo-ludistas abrían fuego contra los coches patrulla desde la parte trasera de la vieja furgoneta robada que usaban. Hace unos instantes sintieron que algo caía encima de ellos. Uno, alto, de aspecto fuerte se asoma al exterior en la curva y con su recortada descerraja un tiro a otro de los coches de la policia.  
  
- ¡¡Tomad eso, títeres del gobier... ¡uumf!  
  
No pudo acabar la frase... no cuando alguien te agarra desde arriba con manos enguantadas y te lanza a metros de distancia hacia el asfalto. Los policias casi atropellan al Neo-ludista cuando este cayó a pocos metros de su vehículo.  
  
- ¡Hay un tipo arriba! ¡Disparad! ¡Seguro que es Spider-Man u otro loco disfrazado de esos!  
  
Ametralladoras, rifles y pistolas al unísono. Los cuatro Neo-ludistas que quedaban en el furgón abrieron fuego de forma descontrolada. El conductor, que procuraba despistar a los agentes con el mayor número de transgresiones de seguridad vial posibles, les animaba: - ¡¡Freid a ese cabrón!! ¡Lanzó a Charles! ¡Cargaos...  
  
CRAAAASH  
  
Parabrisas roto. Los cristales se le clavan en la cara y da un volantazo mientras grita. Salgo lanzado hacia la derecha, atravieso un escaparate. Esto no ha sido buena idea. Siguen adelante, no se como puede seguir conduciendo así, sus compañeros deben estar ayudándolo. Tengo que ir tras ellos, pero no tengo el tiempo suficiente para subir a lo alto de los edificios.  
  
Así que comienzo a correr. Entre los coches, a toda velocidad. La gente se me queda mirando, voy tan rápido que apenas puedo verles, pero los huelo a todos. No se como, pero me estoy acercando a su furgón ¿Se están parando? ¿Frenan? No. Soy yo. Estoy corriendo más rápido que cualquier otro ser humano normal.  
  
- ¡Mirad a que velocidad se mueve ese tipo!  
  
- ¡Dispara Jonesy! ¡Dispara a ese bastardo! - gritó el conductor. Su rostro era un mosaico de carne, sangre y arañazos y cortes.  
  
Jonesy disparó justo en el momento que Adam dió un gran salto que lo situo justo dentro del furgón. Con un rápido giro propinó una patada a Jonesy, lanzándolo al fondo del furgón. Otro de los terroristas se le acercó por detras, pero Adam se volvió hacia él rápidamente y golpeó, y entonces...  
  
Un pinchazo en sus dedos.  
  
El Neo-ludista gritando como un loco llevándose las manos a su rostro ensangrentado.  
  
¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿¿Qué tengo en las manos?? Son... son garras. Una en cada dedo, no muy grandes, de dos centímetros como mucho. Pero lo suficiente como para darle un nuevo diseño a la cara de ese tipo.   
  
¿En qué me ha convertido ese suero?  
  
Mientras Adam se distraía observando sus garras, el Neo-ludista que quedaba en pie se las arregló para atacar a Adam golpeándolo con una barra de hierro y lanzándolo fuera del furgón. Adam cayó sobre el asfalto y poco le faltó para ser atropellado por el vehículo de la policía que venía tras ellos, pero consiguió impulsarse con brazos y piernas en un gran salto.  
  
"Los he perdido ¡¡LOS HE PERDIDO!!"  
  
Entonces... olisqueó.  
  
"No... aun no"  
  
* * *  
  
Un viejo edificio de oficinas abandonado cerca del Bronx. El escondite de lo que quedaba del grupo terrorista conocido como los Neo-ludistas. El grupo nació a finales de 1995. Su único objetivo: eliminar la tecnología del mundo usando todos los métodos a su alzance. Y la violencia les pareció un buen método. Durante sus primeros actos tuvieron un relativo éxito...  
  
Hasta que en su camino se cruzaron Spider-Man, Veneno y La Cosa (1)  
  
La mayor parte del grupo fue capturada. Los Neo-ludistas se disolvieron... hasta hace poco, reorganizados por algunos de sus antiguos líderes. Y uno de ellos era Gregory Pike, que escuchaba atentamente lo que le contaban uno de sus hombres.  
  
- Como lo oyes... Jonesy tiene las costillas rotas por la patada de ese tio. Perdimos a Charles, y Pacht y Bobby están hechos unas piltrafas.  
  
- Bueno, pero conseguisteis despistar a ese justiciero y a la policía, Bryan ¿no?  
  
- Si Greg... sin problemas.  
  
- Bien, así me gusta... de todas formas deberíamos cambiar de refugio, este ya no es seguro.  
  
- Eso, buscad otro escondite... me divertiré buscandoos.  
  
La voz venía de arriba, de la claraboya. Para el llamado Bryan fue especialmente aterrador ver a aquella figura de aspecto imponente. No era excesivamente alta ni robusta pero había algo en su forma de agazaparse allá arriba, algo inhumano y animal que lo hacía terrorífico.  
  
- ¡Es él! ¡Él que nos atacó!  
  
Los Neo-ludistas -unos veinte- dispararon a la claraboya. Adam se dejó caer, esquivando las balas girando en el aire, y cayendo sobre un grupo de ellos. Saltó hacía atrás golpeando a uno con una patada que lo mando a unos diez metros, para acto seguido, ponerse boca a bajo y girar como una peonza humana, golpeando con sus piernas a los que tenía más cerca. Se deslizó y girando por el suelo, salto hacia otros dos que corrían hacía la salida, extendiendo las garras.   
  
No los mató, pero faltó poco para ello. Las heridas en su pecho tardarían en sanar y dejarían cicatriz.  
  
Otro, asustado, le apuntaba con un rifle . Adam se incorporó y saltó hacía él. Agarró el rifle y dobló el cañón sin esfuerzo. Después propinó un brutal puñetazo al Neo-ludista desencajándole la mandíbula. Vió como los demás corrían hacia los pasillos. Los siguió.  
  
Pacht, el Neo-ludista al que Adam hirió con sus garras, salió de la habitación contigua al oir gritos. Pudo ver como tres de sus compañeros se encontraban en el suelo inconscientes mientras otro era lanzado al otro extremo del pasillo. Adam vió a Pacht y se lanzó contra él. El hombre consiguió esquivar milagrosamente al joven, que de una patada arrancó un enorme travesaño de madera. Decidió usarlo como bate... primero con Pacht, que no volvería a levantarse en mucho tiempo. Después con dos de los Neo-ludistas, que se levantaban poco a poco del suelo...  
  
THUMP!!  
  
- Seguid durmiendo...  
  
En el piso superior, Greg, Bryan y otros dos hombres huían hacía arriba. Esperaban poder llegar hasta la escalera de incendios. Adam llegó antes que ellos, trepando por el hueco del ascensor. Irrumpió lanzando las puertas deslizantes del viejo ascensor al otro lado del pasillo, y con apenas dos golpes derribó a los dos Neo-ludistas. Bryan se lanzó hacia él, gritando de terror, pero dispuesto a golpearle. Adam dejó que lo hiciera...  
  
Se oyó el crujir de los huesos de la mano de Bryan cuando esta se rompió al darle un derechazo a Adam.  
  
- ¡¡Aaaaaargh! ¡Aahh ahh aaaarggg!  
  
- Buen intento- dijo el joven, golpeando al Ludista y haciéndole perder el sentido. Ahora solo estaban él y Gregory, el lider de lo que hasta hace unos minutos era un peligroso grupo terrorista.  
  
- ¿Por qué nos atacas de esta forma? Tu no eres precisamente uno de esos héroes buscajusticia ¿verdad?  
  
- Me temo que no... y la única justicia que busco es la que os daré yo mismo. Estoy aqui para ajustar cuentas.  
  
- No me digas... - dijo Gregory, a la vez que alzaba una pistola rapidamente y disparaba.   
  
Y fallaba, pues en apenas un instante, Adam se situó a su izquierda, lanzándolo contra la enorme ventana que daba al exterior. Greg estuvo a punto de caer al vacio... pero Adam le cogió, sosteniéndolo precariamente a diez pisos de altura.  
  
- Por... por favor ¡No me mates! ¡No me dejes caer!  
  
- Pides demasiado escoria...  
  
- ¡Por favor! ¡No tienes... no tienes derecho a esto, no puedes...!  
  
- ¿¡DERECHO?! ¿!QUÉ DERECHO TENEIS VOSOTROS PARA MATAR GENTE INOCENTE?! ¡¿SABEIS CUANTAS FAMILIAS HABEIS DESTROZADO!? ¿¡LO SABEIS?!  
  
Adam apenas podía contener su rabia... ¿qué hacía ahora? ¿qué podía hacer? Vió la cara del hombre que tenía delante, el terror en su rostro, sus ojos llorosos. Vió la cara de Kate, mirándole alarmada después de lanzar a Dolan a cinco metros de un golpe. Vió el rostro de tristeza de su tío. Vió el rostro de su padre antes de morir...   
  
Su padre.  
  
"¿Qué diría él de esto?"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Adam levantó a Gregory hasta dejarlo tumbado en el pasillo. El hombre temblaba de miedo. Adam se giró hacia él.   
  
- Llamarás a la policia, les dirás que estás aqui y te entregarás, tu y todos tus hombres... o iré a por vosotros. No creas que no puedo encontrarte.  
  
- ¿Quién... quién eres...? ¿Qué eres?  
  
Adam le miró fijamente una vez más.  
  
-Yo soy la noche. Recuerdalo.  
  
Y tras decir esas palabras saltó por la ventana, hacía la oscuridad.  
  
* * *  
  
¿Qué hago ahora?  
  
¿Les he dado una lección? Si... ¿Me he vengado? En parte.  
  
Creo...  
  
Y no me siento nada bien.  
  
Nada en absoluto.  
  
¿Qué he de hacer ahora con lo que tengo?   
  
No puedo llevar una vida normal con esto. Ni por asomo.  
  
Tengo que encontrar un camino, hacer algo...  
  
Algo.  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
(1) Spidey, Veneno y La Cosa se las vieron con los Neo-ludistas en el primer número de la saga Planeta de Simbiontes (AS Annual 1995) 


	4. Confesiones

Adam Crow era un adolescente normal en un mundo normal hasta que un accidente de laboratorio que costaría la vida de su padre lo dotó de extrañas habilidades. Ahora la oscuridad es su aliada y él su protector y protector de los inocentes que están perdidos en ella. Un hijo de la Noche... la oscuridad es parte de él y él es parte de ella. Ahora, Adam Crow es ... Nocturno.  
  
NOCTURNO  
  
HIJO DE LA NOCHE: CAPÍTULO 4  
  
¿Nunca habeis tenido esa sensación de necesitar contar algo? Ya sabeis de que hablo.  
  
Yo necesito contar muchas cosas, ahora mismo tengo demasiados secretos. Demasiados secretos para mantenerlos guardados bajo llave dentro de mi.  
  
Seguro que acabó loco si no se lo cuento a alguien. Pero... ¿a quién?  
  
Tiene que ser alguien en que confie. En quien confie mucho.  
  
De repente se quien es ese alguien.  
  
Kate.  
  
* * *  
  
Residencia de la familia Carter  
  
Kate acababa de entrar en su habitación cuando sonó su teléfono móvil.  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Kate, soy Adam.  
  
- ¡Adam! Vaya... ¿como estás?  
  
- Necesito hablar contigo, es importante.  
  
- Bueno, para eso has llamado ¿no?  
  
- No es algo que pueda hablar por teléfono ¿Puedes encontrarte conmigo en el centro?   
  
- Bueno, es algo tarde, pero si, supongo que si.  
  
- Bien, estaré cerca de esa discoteca en la que nos reunimos todos los de la clase el curso pasado al acabar las clases ¿recuerdas el sitio?  
  
- Si, lo recuerdo... estaré allí dentro de una hora.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
Y colgó.  
  
Kate se recostó en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo. Estaba preocupada por Adam desde lo de su padre. El joven parecía haberlo superado pero en los últimos dos días se encontraba inquieto y había faltado a algunas clases. Y eso no era algo muy normal en Adam.  
  
* * *  
  
El local se llamaba 'Paradise', y era la clásica discoteca en la que si a los porteros les parecías tener mala pinta podías ir olvidandote de entrar. El lugar en el que se encontraba no era uno de los mejores del centro, la discoteca se encontraba situada entre dos callejones. A Kate no le gustaban los callejones.  
  
Además, Adam se estaba retrasando.  
  
La chica volvió a mirar el reloj, ya faltaba poco para las once y si tardaba en volver a casa sus padres se pondrían nerviosos al no ser Viernes. Fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que algo se movía en el callejón, una figura humana oculta en la oscuridad.  
  
- ¿Qu... quién anda ahí?   
  
La figura saltó de entre las sombras hacía ella. Kate se dispuso a gritar, pero el extraño tapó su boca, la agarró por la cintura y dió un enorme salto. Kate tardo unos instantes en darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaba del suelo en aquel momento.  
  
Y en menos tiempo del esperado, el extraño la soltó. Estaban en una azotea.  
  
Kate lo miró. No era un hombre muy alto, y no parecía muy corpulento. Su rostro se encontraba oculto bajo un pasamontañas negro que solo dejaba ver sus ojos... que parecían brillar en la oscuridad "Como los de un gato", pensó Kate. Vestía totalmente de negro, desde las botas hasta la larga gabardina que ondeaba al viento como una capa.  
  
- Oiga amigo... no se lo que quiere, no llevo dinero encima- dijo. "Con estos locos disfrazados hay que tener cuidado"  
  
- Kate...  
  
"¡Genial! Se sabe mi nombre, ahora si que estoy en un lio"  
  
- Kate, soy yo. Soy Adam.  
  
Al principio a Kate le costó asimilar lo que acababa de oir, pero cuando el extraño se sacó el pasamontañas, que hacía las veces de máscara, pudo ver el rostro del joven que era su amigo desde los tiempos del parvulario. El miedo desapareció poco a poco, siendo substituido por la sorpresa.  
  
- Pero... pero... ¿como?  
  
- Tengo mucho que contarte... ¿has leido los periodicos estos últimos días?  
  
  
  
Unos treinta minutos después  
  
- Cielos... entonces ¿fuiste tu? ¿tu eras "la bestia salvaje" de la que hablaban esos terroristas cuando los encontró la policia? - preguntó Kate. Al principio le costó creer lo que le contaba su amigo, todo eso del suero de su padre, los cambios metabólicos... pero poco a poco las piezas fueron encajando. "Recuerda que lanzó a ese imbécil de Dolan a dios sabe cuantos metros... y con una mano"  
  
- Ajá... era yo- Adam se encontraba sentado sobre la cornisa, peligrosamente cerca del borde de la azotea. Más que sentado parecía estar agazapado. A Kate le recordó a una gárgola o algo similar.  
  
- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? Si tienes todos esos... dones ¿qué harás con ellos?  
  
- No lo se... esperaba que tu pudieras ayudarme.  
  
- Me temo que no soy la más indicada para hablar de... ¡ouuch! - Kate se llevó las manos a la cabeza, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.  
  
- ¡Kate! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Adam, alarmado.  
  
- Si... solo fue una de mis 'jaquecas', por llamarlas de alguna forma. Pero esta vez me ha dado muy fuerte, creo que estoy algo mareada.  
  
- ¿Te llevo a tu casa?  
  
- Me basta con que me dejes de nuevo en el suelo, luego cogeré un taxi y... Adam, no puedo decirte que has de hacer con eso que tienes ahora, pero estoy segura de que harás lo que debes.  
  
- Espero que tengas razón... en verdad lo espero.  
  
* * *  
  
Acabo de llegar a casa, entrando por la ventana de mi habitación. En ese momento me doy cuenta de que el tio Jer está sentado en mi escritorio mirándome. Aun no se como no pude darme cuenta de que estaba ahí... se supone que tengo supersentidos. Me ha pillado in fraganti... con el 'traje' puesto. Sonrie (esa sonrisa zorruna que tiene) y levanta un periodico, el periodico de ayer, con la noticia sobre los Neo-ludistas en primera plana.  
  
- Espero que no te sientas muy orgulloso de esto.  
  
- La verdad... no. ¿Cómo... supiste que...?  
  
- ¿Cómo supe que mi sobrino había sufrido una mutación y que se había lanzado a vengar la muerte de su padre? Soy escritor Adam, no lo olvides. Todo fue cuestión de atar cabos: Primero, tu comportamiento; Segundo, tu cura milagrosa en el hospital y los cambios físicos producidos por esa mierda química de tu padre; Tercero, hace dos noches -la noche en que esos terroristas sufrieron una gran paliza- saliste de aqui como alma que lleva el diablo al verlos en la TV y con la misma ropa que llevas ahora. Y por último, para asegurarme de que mis sospechas eran algo mas que sospechas, está última comprobación de pillarte en el momento justo, entrando por la ventana de un ático de un edificio de dieciocho pisos.  
  
No se si reirme o llorar. ¿Los superheroes tendrán esta clase de problemas para esconder sus identidades? Claro que no creo que haya muchos superheroes que tengán familiares como Jeremiah Crow. Me dejo caer en el suelo, me sacó el pasamontañas -es ridiculo llevarlo puesto ahora- y miró a mi tio.  
  
- ¿Y ahora qué?  
  
- Temía que con lo que puedes hacer ahora cometieras alguna tontería. Entiendo lo de los Neo-ludistas, yo habría hecho lo mismo. Pero el poder hacer una cosa no te da derecho a hacerla.  
  
- Creo que dadas las circunstancias yo tenía todo el derecho del mundo a darles una lección a esos tipos.  
  
- No, no lo tenias... ninguno de nosotros lo tiene. Para darle una lección a esos tipos ya estaban las leyes y los que hacen cumplirlas, un día te presentaré a un abogado amigo mio que puede darte una buena charla sobre eso. El problema Adam es que en tu cabeza llegaste a la conclusión de que tenías 'poder'... y lo confundiste con 'derecho'.  
  
- Creo que no entiendo que...  
  
- Alguien me dijo una vez que el poder no te da derecho a hacer las cosas que quieres aunque puedas. Tener poder, poder de verdad, implica deberes. Deberes y responsabilidades para contigo y para con los demás.  
  
Por un momento recuerdo al rostro del lider de los Neo-ludistas cuando estuve a punto de dejarle caer. Como impulsadas por un resorte surgen otra vez imágenes de mi padre, justo antes de morir. Como un torbellino, unas y otras se mezclan hasta superponerse los dos rostros... Sin darme cuenta, una pocas lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas. Es la primera vez que lloro desde el día del accidente.  
  
- Lo echo de menos tio Jer...  
  
- Yo también muchacho, yo también... pero lo que hiciste no va a ayudarle a volver.  
  
Se acerca a mi y me ayuda a levantarme. Salimos de mi habitación y entramos en el salón de la casa, donde la luz permanece encendidad. De repente siento el impulso de preguntarle una cosa a mi tío, quizás porque intuyo la respuesta...  
  
- Tio Jer... ¿Quién fue él que te dijo eso del poder y los deberes que conlleva?  
  
Sonrie... pero parece cansado, muy cansado. Nunca lo había visto así en todos estos años.  
  
- Me lo dijo tu padre. Fue tu padre.  
  
* * *  
  
Algún edificio del centro de Manhattan  
  
- El sr. Carter y sus investigaciones comienzan a ser irritantes, parece decidico a hundirnos.  
  
- ¿Qué piensa Kingpin de esto?  
  
- Lo que piense mi amigo Wilson no nos incumbe caballeros, el sr. Carter es problema nuestro y su trabajo en la policia está centrado en ir a por nosotros.  
  
- Pero va a relacionarnos con las actividades irregulares de la factoría de Roxxon, sr. Stonehouse, eso puede perjudicarnos.  
  
- Lo se... lo se... Bien, amigos mios, creo que este tema ha sido pospuesto demasiado tiempo. Tenemos que 'convencer' a Carter de que nos entregue las pruebas que tiene contra nosotros.  
  
- ¿Y como?  
  
- Bueno, es policia. Esa gente siempre se preocupa mucho por su familia. Tiene una hija ¿no? No hay nada mejor para hacer razonar a una persona.  
  
En su palacio de cristal y acero, Arthur Stonehouse, uno de los principales líderes mafiosos de NY sonrió mientras encendía un cigarro y observaba la ciudad a sus pies... una ciudad que algún día sería suya.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ 


	5. Final

Adam Crow era un adolescente normal en un mundo normal hasta que un accidente de laboratorio que costaría la vida de su padre lo dotó de extrañas habilidades. Ahora la oscuridad es su aliada y él su protector y protector de los inocentes que están perdidos en ella. Un hijo de la Noche... la oscuridad es parte de él y él es parte de ella. Ahora, Adam Crow es ... Nocturno.  
  
NOCTURNO  
  
HIJO DE LA NOCHE: CAPÍTULO 5  
  
Ocurre rápido, pueden verlo pero no pueden hacer nada para impedirlo. Quizá no quieran impedirlo, quizá no quieran problemas. Una actitud típicamente neoyorquina. La chica camina por la calle, es alta y morena, de piel pálida. Camina aparentemente tranquila, pero su mente está en ebullición, piensa en muchas cosas. Hace unas horas llamó a un amigo pero no parecía estar en casa.  
  
Y entonces, una punzada en la cabeza. Dolor.  
  
Es en ese momento cuando ve al coche. Amenazador y oscuro, avanza hacía ella a toda velocidad. Cree que van a atropellarla, pero frenan en seco. Dos hombres salen del vehículo y la agarran, intentan arrastrarla al interior. Ella grita, pero tapan su boca con un paño. Forjecea, lucha, intenta respirar hondo. No vale de nada.  
  
No cuando el cloroformo del paño empieza a actuar.  
  
La meten dentro del coche, inconsciente. Arracan y salen de allí. Fue a plena luz del día, en una calle concurrida de Chelsea. Como mínimo debió haber veinte testigos. Pero nadie hizo nada, nadie dijo nada.  
  
* * *  
  
Residencia de la familia Carter  
  
Teléfono.  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Supongo que ya habrá recibido la carta y las fotos sr. Carter. Si quiere que su hija siga viva tendrá que hacer lo que Stonehouse diga. Y Stonehouse dice que quiere verle a usted, esta noche, y que lleve las pruebas consigo.  
  
- Pero... yo...  
  
- Piense en su hija Carter. Las pruebas, esta noche. Le llamaremos dentro de una hora para indicarle el lugar en que le recogeremos.  
  
Cuelga. John Carter mira hacia arriba sintiendo como el sudor perla su frente. Su mujer está al lado, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas. Hace una hora que recibieron la nota y las fotos. Las fotos en las que vió a su hija atada a una silla, inconsciente. La nota en la que amenazaban con matarla si el no obedecía. John miró la enorme carpeta que había sobre la mesa: las pruebas que había reunido a lo largo de los años para detener a Stonehouse. Pruebas de su implicación en negocios de armas, tráfico de estupefacientes, asesinatos, juego ilegal... por si solas eran algo inconexo pero entre todas conformaban un gigantesco puzzle que apuntaba a una sola persona.  
  
Allan Stonehouse.  
  
John Carter estaba a un paso de detenerle, pero es cuando estás a un paso del objetivo cuando el suelo desaparece bajo tus pies.  
  
* * *   
  
Nueva York es una ciudad prodigiosa en muchos sentidos. Si algún día la visitas no solo podras admirar esos titanes de acero, cristal y metal más semejantes a hormigueros que a edificios. Quizá veas a los Campeones de la ciudad. O a alguno de los Monstruos con los que se enfrentan. Y a veces puedes ver cosas extraordinarias que no tienen en absoluto nada que ver.  
  
Como la figura agazapada en lo alto del Empire State. Su nombre es Adam Crow y lleva toda la noche pensando en su futuro. De momento lo único que tiene claro es que nunca podrá llevar una vida normal.  
  
"Será mejor que vuelva a casa... comienza a hacerse tarde"  
  
Uno, dos... tres saltos y ya está en otra azotea, en otra mole de hormigón. Y así, hasta llegar a su casa, un ático en el centro. Adam entró en su habitación por la ventana, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie mirando. En el interior de la casa solo estaba su tio, Jeremiah Crow, sentado sobre el sofa, haciendo garabatos en un bloc de dibujo. Cuando Adam entró, Jer alzó la cabeza.  
  
- Ha llamado Kate, quería hablar contigo.  
  
- ¿Kate?  
  
- Si, por cierto... ¿ella sabe lo de...? ¿lo sabe?  
  
- Si , lo sabe - dijo Adam a la vez que se ponía otra vez el pasamontañas - Voy a su casa, no queda lejos.  
  
* * *  
  
Kate también vivía en el centro, por lo que Adam no tardó mucho en llegar al edificio. Desde la azotea, bajó por el hueco del ascensor y salió al pasillo del piso correcto tras asegurarse que no había nadie. Kate vivía en el...  
  
"Diablos... ¿era en el 6ª Derecha o en el Izquierda?"  
  
Izquierda. Adam tocó el timbre, esperando no haberse equivocado. La puerta se abrió y al otro lado pudo ver a John Carter. El hombre parecía estar más pálido que de costumbre, ojeroso... el cansancio marcaba todo su rostro.  
  
- ¿Quién? Ah... eres Adam ¿Qué quieres muchacho?  
  
- Yo... quisiera hablar con Kate, señor.  
  
- Me temo que Kate no está chico, se ha... ha ido a casa de una de sus amigas. Vuelve mañana.  
  
Y cerró, dejando a Adam solo.   
  
Y Adam supo que mentía.  
  
Él era el único amigo de Kate, la chica no tenía a nadie más en el instituto.  
  
* * *  
  
El teléfono sonó. John Carter lo cogió como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
  
- ¿Sr. Carter?  
  
- Si  
  
- En Jackson Heights, dentro de una hora. Lleve los papeles.  
  
- Si.  
  
John Carter colgó el teléfono y miró a su esposa: - Quizá no vuelva cariño...  
  
La Sra. Carter abrazó a su marido y comenzó a llorar. Él la estrecho entre sus brazos.  
  
- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué? - dijo ella.  
  
- Por que si... estamos solos en esto, nadie nos va a ayudar.  
  
John Carter se equivocaba. Arriba, en el exterior, en la azotea del edificio, una figura agazapada como una gargola lo había oido todo. Adam lo había oido todo... y sabía que hacer.  
  
* * *  
  
Recogieron al Sr. Carter donde habían acordado. Era una limusina enorme, negra. No me costó seguirlos. Yo no sabía mucho de aquel Stonehouse, algo había leido en los periódicos, pero poco más. Cuando uno tiene dieciseis años no se interesa mucho por los capos mafiosos de la ciudad. Solo sabía que nunca se habían reunido pruebas contra él, al menos nada especialmente incriminatorio. El padre de Kate fue el primero en conseguirlo. Stonehouse se había enterado.  
  
Y ahora él y su hija podrían morir.  
  
En poco tiempo llegamos a la residencia de Stonehouse, aunque sería más correcto hablar de una fortaleza. El edificio es una mole de acero y cristal que en sus últimas plantas parecía la replica de una enorme mansión.  
  
Y el plan es entrar ahí, encontrar a Kate y a su padre, sacarlos, y quizá enfrentarme a un ejercito de hombres armados...  
  
Me siento como el jódido John McClane.  
  
* * *   
  
- Es un placer verle cara a cara, Sr. Carter.  
  
- Me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo, Stonehouse.  
  
- Señor Stonehouse para ti, amigo - dijo uno de los hombres que rodeaban al mafioso.  
  
- Albert, Albert... tranquilo. El Sr. Carter es un amigo, puede llamarme como quiera.  
  
Stonehouse hizo una señal a otro hombre que se encontraba a un lado del lujoso despacho para que abriera una puerta. Tras abrirla entró Kate, amordazada y atada, llevada por un hombre alto de aspecto oriental que portaba una espada en su espalda.  
  
-Kazuya es muy disciplinado, ha cuidado bien de su hija sr. Carter, no se preocupe- dijo, y acto seguido se sentó en su silla. Se inclinó hacia delante y sonrió- Y ahora, hablemos de 'sus' pruebas.  
  
* * *   
  
Dos guardias salen del ascensor y otros dos suben a él. Está oscuro, las luces del interior del edificio están apagadas.  
  
- Estoy nervioso- dijo el más joven  
  
- Es tu primer día aqui, ¿verdad chaval?  
  
- Si...  
  
- Tranquilo chaval, esto es la choza de Stonehouse, aqui nunca pasa nada. Te lo dice el viejo Smitty, este lugar a veces parece una tumba...  
  
De repente el ascensor se paró. La luz de su interior se apagó, dejándolos sumidos en la oscuridad.  
  
- ¿Pero qué...?  
  
- Tranquilo chico, seguramente un simple bajón en la tensión. Lo arreglarán enseguida, te lo dice el viejo Smitt...  
  
Silencio.  
  
- ¿Smitty? ¿Sr. Smith? - el joven guarda había comenzado a temblar mientras el nerviosismo se transformaba en pánico. Llevó su mano derecha a la linterna que colgaba de su pantalón y la encendió... y vió a Smitty en el suelo del ascensor, inconsciente. Y también vió al otro, no muy alto, vestido totalmente de negro, con un pasamontañas cubriéndole el rostro, con garras en las manos... y colgando de arriba cabeza abajo.  
  
- Hola  
  
- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Aaah! ¡Dios! ¡Aaaaaaah!  
  
THUMP!!  
  
- Estás mejor callado.  
  
* * *  
  
Stonehouse cerró la carpeta con las pruebas, la dejó sobre la mesa y miró fijamente a John Carter. Kate había comprendido lo que sucedía desde hacía horas pero eso no la consolaba, pues no tenía ni idea de como podría acabar. Además, su cabeza seguía doliéndole... aquellas jaquecas comenzaban a ser preocupantes.  
  
- ¿Seguro qué no hay copias de esto Carter?- preguntó Stonehouse.  
  
- No hay copias.  
  
- No me mienta Carter.  
  
- Ya le he dicho que no hay copias ¿Cree qué estaría dispuesto a arriesgar así la vida de mi hija?  
  
Stonehouse sonrió, todo estaba saliendo como él quería. Tendría las pruebas, y dentro de poco los dos Carter, padre e hija, estarían en el fondo del rió Hudson, con algún que otro peso extra. De la esposa de Carter se ocuparían más tarde. Si, todo estaba saliendo bien...  
  
... y entonces se produjo el apagón.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios? Kazuya, ¿quieres ir a ver que pasa?  
  
Kazuya se dispusó a obedecer la orden de su jefe cuando se oyeron los ruidos de disparos en el piso inferior. Estuvieron sin moverse y escuchando hasta pasados unos minutos... hasta que alguien entró corriendo en el despacho.  
  
- ¡Sr. Stonehouse! ¡Sr. Stonehouse!  
  
- Por Dios Santo, ¿Qué está ocurriendo ahí abajo Jenkins? - preguntó el lider mafioso, manteniendo la sangre fría.  
  
- Un... un ataque señor... es solo un tipo. Nos ha dejado sin luz, él... nos...  
  
Fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse. Cayó hacía delante y todos vieron la chaqueta y camisa desgarradas y las rojizas y sangrantes marcas de garras en la espalda. Ni siquiera Stonehouse pudo reprimir su nerviosismo, su coraza de frialdad comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Kate quedó mirando fijamente al hombre caido, con las emociones revolviéndose en su interior entre la sorpresa y el miedo.  
  
"Oh Dios Mio", pensó "¡Adam!"  
  
* * *  
  
Había sido un estúpido.   
  
Primero, al salir del ascensor y encontrarse a aquellos dos tipos de frente, tan sorprendidos como él. Consiguió noquearlos pero se dió cuenta demasiado tarde de que un tercero le había visto desde el otro lado del pasillo y había corrido a dar la alarma.  
  
Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.  
  
Pudo oir los pasos en los demás pisos de varias personas, más de treinta, todas amartillando pistolas y supo que podrían matarlo. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la idea, la oportunidad que él tendría de aventajarles: la oscuridad. Tenia que dejarlos a oscuras, no podrían ver, pero él si.  
  
Justo en el momento en que dos hombres armados llegaba a ese piso, Adam corrió en busca de la primera caja de fusibles que no tardó en encontrar... hundió sus garras en ella, golpeándola brutalmente. Sintió un pequeño calambre y un olor a quemado justo en el momento que la oscuridad lo cubría todo. Los dos hombres que iban tras él se pararon sorprendidos...  
  
- ¿Se ha ido la luz?  
  
- Eso parec...  
  
Un golpe en el pecho, el segundo hombre sale lanzado a tres metros y su compañero solo oye un pequeño ruido.  
  
- ¿Miles? ¿Estás ahí Miles?  
  
- Miles no está.  
  
Los que llegaron después solo oiron los gritos y los disparos, que se cortaron abruptamente. Dos se adelantaron y encendieron un par de linternas, mientras otro daba ordenes de que alguién intentará restablecer la electricidad en el edificio. Los dos de las linternas avanzaron hasta ver algo saltando sobre ellos... entonces comenzó el tiroteo  
  
* * *  
  
- Kazuya.  
  
- Si señor.  
  
- Ve ahí abajo y acaba con todo este circo... estoy rodeado de inútiles.  
  
- Si señor.  
  
Kazuya salió de la habitación seguido de unos pocos hombres. Stonehouse se quedó con unos pocos. El mafioso se volvió hacia John Carter, sacando lentamente una pistola y apuntando al policía y a su hija.  
  
- Y ustedes van a venir conmigo... arriba.  
  
* * *   
  
No se como, pero lo he conseguido.  
  
He tumbado a casi treinta tipos armados, asesinos profesionales. Y lo he hecho yo solo, casi me siento intocable, invencible... Y entonces la luz se enciende y quedo ciego. Mis ojos son pillados por sorpresa y todo se convierte en una mancha clara llena de lagrimas y de dolor. Dolor que aumenta cuando soy golpeado y siento como mi cuerpo es lanzado como un muñeco de trapo.  
  
Poco a poco comienzo a ver y me doy cuenta de que estoy rodeado de tipos armados que apuntan a mi cabeza. Destaca uno de ellos, alto, de rasgos orientales, que lleva una espada.  
  
- Matadlo  
  
Me muevo antes de que aprieten el gatillo y salto, es mi única opción. Los pillo por sorpresa y eso me da ventaja. Caigo al suelo apoyándome con las manos y golpeo a dos con las piernas en sus espaldas. Oigo sus vertebras crujir... mucho me temo que las he roto. Me doy la vuelta y veo a tres corriendo hacia mi, uno lo suficientemente listo para amartillar su arma. Es el primero al que ataco, saltando sobre él como un animal salvaje. Agarro su pistola y aprieto, desmenuzándola, convirtiéndola en pedazos. El tipo me mira con incredulidad mientras lo mantengo inmovilizado y con una sola pierna, sin girarme siquiera, noqueo a sus dos compañeros. Luego lo golpeo con mi cabeza y cae al suelo inconsciente.  
  
Ahora solo quedamos el tipo de la espada y yo.  
  
* * *  
  
Justo cuando Stonehouse sacó la pistola, algo se rompió dentro de John Carter.   
  
El policia, olvidando toda prudencia, tiró a su hija al suelo, con la esperanza de que no sufriera daños y saltó sobre Stonehouse, intentando desarmarlo... pero él mafioso fue más rápido y efectuo tres disparos.  
  
Uno falló.  
  
Otro mató a uno de los dos matones que quedaban en la habitación.  
  
El otro dió a John Carter en el bajovientre.  
  
- ¡¡Papá!!  
  
Los gritos de Kate no consiguieron distraer a Stonehouse. El mafioso guardó el arma y se dirigió al hombre que había con él en la habitación: - Coge a la chica y llévala a la azotea. Avisa al piloto... yo me quedaré esperando a ese hijo de perra.  
  
- Pero señor...  
  
- ¡¡Haz lo que te digo!!  
  
* * *  
  
Kazuya había observado atentamente a su oponente mientras derrotaba a los hombres que le habían acompañado: Era rápido, ágil y muy fuerte, pero joven, indisciplinado, y con una forma de luchar que, aparentemente, parecía basada únicamente en la improvisación y la suerte, sin técnica definida... pero aún así su variedad de movimientos era limitada y la mente fotográfica de Kazuya -una variante de la habilidad de su maestro, el Supervisor- ya los había captado todos.  
  
Desenvainó su katana y atacó.  
  
Adam esquivó su ataque moviéndose hacía la derecha. Kazuya ya lo había previsto, y su pierna se extendió en esa dirección, acertando de lleno a Adam en las costillas, lanzándolo por los aires. Kazuya creyó dar un golpe definitivo, por eso se sorprendió al ver a su rival levantarse.  
  
- Eso ha dolido...  
  
Intentaba no aparentarlo, pero Adam se moría de miedo. Estaba claro que aquel tipo no era normal, no era un cualquiera. El joven extendió sus brazos y abrió sus manos, estirando los dedos. Se oyó un ruido similar al cuero cuando se corta y entre la sangre y la piel cortada de sus dedos, surgieron sus garras. Adam saltó directamente contra el asesino, intentando desgarrarle en el pecho, pero Kazuya se adelantó y se agachó, girando hacia la izquierda mientras levantaba su katana, provocando un profundo corte a Adam desde el pecho hasta el vientre.  
  
El muchacho cayó al suelo, reprimiendo un grito. Se llevó las manos al pecho y sintió la calidez de su sangre... bajó la vista y vió el corte que ya había matado a alguien normal: largo y profundo. De repente notó una punzada y sintió disminuir levemente el dolor... La herida no se cerró, no desapareció dejando una limpia cicatriz... pero vió como la sangre se coagulaba en segundos, formando una dura costra. Y el dolor casi había desaparecido.  
  
La hemorragia ya no existía y Adam se levantó. Kazuya no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder ¡El golpe había sido mortal! ¡Tenía que haber muerto! ¡Tenía que...! Pero ya no era tiempo de lamentaciones y el asesino atacó al rival que le daba la espalda.  
  
Pero un cambio se había operado en Adam. Algo dentro de él bullía como un animal enjaulado, y sus sentidos se habían agudizado aún más, hasta el extremo de sentir la vibración en el aire provocada por el movimiento de Kazuya. El chico se volvió y el mundo se volvió rojo para Kazuya cuando unas garras se clavaron en sus ojos en pleno vuelo.  
  
- ¡Yaaaaaaaaaargh!  
  
El dolor era insoportable, inhumano. Podía oir a su oponente alejándose rápido, como si estuviera asustado. Poco a poco, lo rojo se volvió negro y Kazuya cayó en la inconsciencia.  
  
* * *  
  
Stonehouse estaba de pie, cerca de la puerta que lo llevaría a su ascensor privado.  
  
John Carter, herido de gravedad en el vientre, pero vivo y consciente, estaba sentado en el suelo, observándolo todo.  
  
Y Adam acababa de entrar en la habitación.  
  
- Asi que... - dijo Stonehouse, apuntando a Adam con su pistola- Asi que tu eres quien me ha fastidiado en unas horas el trabajo y la organización de años ¿me equivoco?  
  
- Seguro que aun le quedan muchos matones.  
  
- Repartidos por toda la ciudad... estamos tu y yo solos. Y me ocuparé de ti personalmente, como se hacía en los viejos tiempos.  
  
- ¿Quién se cree qué es? ¿Kingpin?  
  
- No metas al viejo Wilson en esto - dijo Stonehouse sonriendo- Él ya tiene sus propios problemas.  
  
Stonehouse cayó... y disparó. Adam se agachó y dió una voltereta cubriéndose bajo la mesa. Stonehouse siguió disparando hasta que se le acabaron las balas, momento que Adam aprovechó para levantar el mueble y arrojarlo al mafioso, que lo esquivó a duras penas y comenzó a correr hacia su ascensor. Adam fue tras él pero no pudo ganar terreno en un espacio tan corto. Stonehouse se le escabulló en el último momento. El muchacho comenzó a abrir la puerta cuando oyó que le llamaban.  
  
- Escuche... ¡coff!... yo  
  
Adam se dió la vuelta: - ¡Sr. Carter!  
  
- ¿Cómo... como sabe mi nombre?  
  
- Eso no importa ahora... Santo Cielo, está herido.  
  
- No es nada... duele, pero sobreviviré. Ve a por mi hija mientras yo llamo a mis compañeros - dijo alcanzando el teléfono - Los chicos de azul tardarán un poco en llegar... rescata a Kate, por favor.  
  
Adam se levantó y volvió al ascensor, pero antes de eso, volvió a mirar a John Carter.  
  
- ¿Eres...?- preguntó el policia - Eres ese animal nocturno de los periódicos ¿verdad?  
  
- Si... Nocturno. Podría decirse que si.  
  
* * *  
  
Stonehouse llegó a la azotea justo cuando su helicóptero privado se ponía en marcha. Kate y el piloto eran los únicos que había dentro. La chica continuaba maniatada.  
  
El lider criminal habló con su otro hombre, el que había llevado allí a Kate: - Coge tu arma y cubre esa puerta ¿entendido?- dijo señalando a la entrada del ascensor por la que acababa de salir - No quiero que nadie la traspase ¡Nadie!  
  
Tras decir esas palabras, el mafioso se encaminó hacia el helicóptero y subió. Kate se le quedó mirando, aterrorizada: - ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?  
  
- Eres mi seguro, querida. Nada más. En cuanto no sirvas... serás como un pañuelo de papel usado, ya sabes que quiero decir.  
  
* * *  
  
La puerta del ascensor no se abrió.  
  
Voló.   
  
La plancha de metal golpeó al guarda, abriéndole el craneo. El pobre diablo cayó muerto al instante. Al otro lado, Adam se descolgaba del techo del ascensor, desde el que se había balanceado para propinar la fuerte patada que abrió la puerta. Cuando vió el cadaver del hombre casi vomitó...  
  
"Iré al infierno por esto..."  
  
Entonces oyó el ruido del motor y vió como el helicóptero comenzaba a elevarse poco a poco en el cielo nocturno de New York. Comenzó a correr apresuradamente hacia el transporte, que ya estaba lejos de la azotea. Cuando el suelo se acabó sobre sus pies, Adam tensó sus músculos al máximo y saltó.  
  
El helicóptero debía estar a diez metros de alto y veinte de largo respecto a él... y aún así lo alcanzó.   
  
Agarrándose a la parte inferior del aparato, Adam se balanceó y entró de un salto en el interior, golpeando al piloto. El giro provocado fue brusco e hizo perder el equilibrio a todos los que estaban dentro. Stonehouse disparó a bocajarro contra la cabina, en ningún momento acertó a Adam, pero estaba claro que el piloto no volvería a ver la luz del sol.  
  
- ¡Maldito cerdo! ¡Hijo de puta! - Stonehouse había caido presa de la histeria, toda su máscara de frialdad se había deshecho en pedazos. De repente algo le golpeó y Adam apareció a su lado.  
  
- Tranquilícese... hay menores delante, ese lenguaje no es apropiado.  
  
- ¡Raaaaaaaaaar! - Stonehouse, enloquecido, saltó sobre el muchacho, pero perdió el equilibrio. Él, y Adam, y Kate. El helicóptero estaba inclinándose peligrosamente hacia la derecha, cayendo en diagonal. Adam, sirviendose de sus garras, desató a Kate y le susurró al oido: - Agarrate a mi. No te sueltes.  
  
La chica se pegó a él como una lapa. Adam abrió al puerta del helicóptero, bajo ellos los edificios pasaban a una velocidad vertiginosa. A sus espaldas, Stonehouse vociferaba a la vez que intentaba ponerse en pie:  
  
- ¡¡No tienes ni idea mocoso!! ¡No tienes idea de lo que has hecho! ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré!  
  
Pero Adam y Kate no escuchaban. El chico saltó con su amiga en brazos hacía una azotea. Había calculado bien y en el aire la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a girar sobre si mismo. Cayó sobre el edificio rodando hasta que se frenó, con unas pocas contusiones. Kate parecía mareada.  
  
- ¿Estamos...?  
  
- Estamos vivos.  
  
De repente, a lo lejos, Adam percibió un resplandor. Los dos pudieron ver la bola de fuego en el centro del lago de Central Park... el destino final de Stonehouse.  
  
- Se acabó... por fin se acabó.  
  
* * *  
  
La noticia ocupó las primeras páginas de todos los periodicos. El Goble, el Bugle, el Star... todos se hacían eco de la muerte del segundo señor del crimen de Manhattan.  
  
¿Y quien había sido el responsable?   
  
Uno de los testigos, el agente de policia John Carter, describió a un hombre enmascarado, vestido de negro con una larga gabardina, y que se hacía llamar Nocturno.  
  
¿Otro superheroe? ¿Otro vigilante enmascarado? Eso parecía, y cada ciudadano reaccionó ante la noticia de la forma correspondiente. Algunos con indiferencia, otros con alegria, y alguno que otro, como cierto editor periodístico, con odio.  
  
* * *  
  
Kate y su familia se fueron de la ciudad hace dos días.  
  
Ya han pasado cinco desde aquella noche, la más larga de mi vida.  
  
Recuerdo la vuelta a casa, el abrazo de mi tío... la única vez que lo vi expresar de forma tan abierta sus sentimientos. Estaba orgulloso, supongo.  
  
Y ahora estoy solo, otra vez.  
  
Pero el vacio dentro de mi ya no está. El miedo ya no está.  
  
Ahora todo se ha abierto ante mi, como un camino claro que seguir. Supongo que es lo que tu querrías papá.  
  
Tengo un poder enorme... y he de aceptar los deberes y las responsabilidades que implica.  
  
De pequeño tenía miedo a la oscuridad, ahora formo parte de ella.  
  
Ahora se quién soy.   
  
Se qué soy.  
  
Soy Nocturno.  
  
FIN 


End file.
